


The Joy of Being a Mother (Poem)

by bellamyrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	The Joy of Being a Mother (Poem)

Dirty diapers, crying child  
Loads of laundry drive me wild

All the problems mothers face  
Everyday is a change of pace

Feeding time is always fun  
Everyday you run, run, run.

Doctor's visits and teethings great  
Car seats and clothing will not wait

All the things that must be finished  
My social life has been diminished

But all in all, it's worth the pain  
Because look at the beautiful  
Children I gained.


End file.
